Dimir
The Dimir are a race of strange and exotic xenos who are obsessed with cybernetics. They hail from the frozen death world Dimira, which is located in the Ghouls Stars, and commonly leave their frozen death world to raid and enslave the people of the Imperium for unknown reasons. The reason the Dimir prefer to partake in raids outside the Halo Stars is unknown, but the Dimir have been seen in all the corners of the Galaxy. Biology Before a Dimir is modified, as all Dimir are, they stand at approximately four feet with a too lean physique. Their skin is a pale grey, almost white, with large black eyes with no pupils. They have large mouths filled with rows upon rows of sharp fangs meant for eating flesh. Their hands have four fingers while their feet were anisodactyl. Their bodies are frail and weak, as the Dimir biologically were meant to be scavengers who fed off the dead and dying. Biologically the Dimir can no longer reproduce after centuries of cloning and genetic matching. After modification the Dimir no longer resemble anything like their previous forms. They now stand at six feet with warriors physique. Their bodies are nothing but metal encasing their vital organs, with blank white masks with burning yellow eyes as their faces. The Dimir are now faster, stronger, and more durable. Their cybernetic bodies make use of synthetic muscles to give them increased strength, while their metal carapaces are made from Dimerka allowing them to withstand more damage then their original forms. Though most would think the Dimir completly robotic, Dimir actually still have organs within their metal hides though even their organs are synthetic. Homeworld The Dimir come from the Frozen Death World Dimira. Dimira is located within the Ghoul Stars which are located in the Halo Stars. Dimira's surface is entirely covered by a frozen ocean, except where volcanic fissures open up steam vents, depositing rock and minerals in darker patches on the glacier plains. Few mountain ranges pierce the permanent ice shelves. The tidal pull of Dimira's three nameless moons cause tears in the ice-layers, sending jets of ocean water into the freezing air. The massive currents within the oceans cause regular seismic activity, which result in constantly shifting landscapes and underground locations. Even with this harsh environment, Dimira was filled with a vast amount of life until the Dimir took total control. Now Dimira's icy surface is dotted with hugemongus factory cities that touch the void of space, and dive deep within the core of the planet. These huge factories work as cloning facilities, armories, cybernetic modification centers, and anything else the common Dimir would need. Rarely one can encounter gigantic fortresses owned and controlled by an Archite. Government The Dimir are essentially "ruled" by the Dimar, the Dimar is the supreme ruler of Dimira and her people. The Dimar controls everything on the planet, controlling the production of the augmentative technology and it's distribution. The Dimar controls every single thing on the planet, their unique augments allowing them to take direct control of any technology on the planet. Because of the superiority of the Dimar's augments, the Dimar has never changed as he or she is literally immortal. Though the Dimar has total control, Dimir are allowed to ally themselves within Archites. Architas are self-governing socio-economic paramilitary organizations. Architas hold the responsibility of gathering the 'flesh engines' outside of the ghouls stars. Architas are led by Dimir known as Archites who are the "owners" of some of the Factory Cities of Dimira. Archites often take direct orders from the Dimar in times of need, but generally govern themselves. Society The Dimiran Sovereign, the name of the Dimiran Empire, is based purely on function and efficiency. Each and every Dimir has their place in the Dimira Empire. In some ways it's very similar to the Tau's Society, as everyone works to ensure the Dimira Empire continues to survive. This happens mainly because straight from birth every Dimir is told they were born for a purpose, and their purpose is to serve their empire. The Dimir use very little aesthetics, as most of their designs are made for function and not appearance. Saying that, most Dimir Warriors will be augmented to give them a terrifying and horrific appearance to influence their rivals and 'persuade them" into giving up. Although the Dimir don't make use of aesthetics, they still have a strange form of art. The function and ability of augmentations and devices is a form of art to the Dimir, and they see their augmentations as something to be proud of. Oddly, the Dimir are very open about their parasitic society. They will openly trade resources and materials for people to use in their Bio-Engines. Though willing to offer something in return for people, the Dimir will not lose a second to have open war against those who refuse their offers. Their parasitic nature though ensures that the Dimir will never willingly perform genocide on populations. The Dimir also don't commonly colonize planets, instead their population will either be working on Dimira to produce their wargear and warmachines or within the Merchant Fleets of the Archites. The planets the Dimira do colonize commonly have vast amounts of resources, and act as supply points for the Archites. Because of how few planets the Dimir colonize, it ensures that each and every world is almost as heavily protected as Dimira. Each colony will likely have multiple Archites stationing forces on it to prevent it's capture or destruction. Foreign Relations Feel free to add your own factions! The Estomik Dynasty While a strange relation, the peace between the Dimir and the Estomik Dynasty has weathered several millenniums of various encounters and wars against many of the potential enemies of the galaxy. It is known that often the Dimar and the Protractor of the Dynasty, Jinnk'shaw, have meet in person to both discuss the ways of Necrontyr honor and future politics between the two factions. Thus far the honor of the Dimir according to the Estomik is without doubt and the two factions have occasionally deployed forces to assist in the wars of their fellow. Technology The Dimir are known for their strange technology that while advanced, isn't as famous as their exotic augmentations and their ill-understood mechanics. The Dimir's technology is odd and functions only in the hands of a Dimir, as their technology is powered by a Dimir's augmentations. Dimir augmentations are known to be of the highest class, and many xenos and humans pay very well to obtain them. Their augmentations range widely from enhancements to full body replacements. The Dimir have mastered augmentations in the way were even the psychic ability of a person can be enhanced or lowered. The Dimir's method of FTL is achieved via a Stutter Drive. The Stutter Drive works via teleporting the ship trillions of times over microscopic distances. The Stutter Drives allow them to travel countless distances with the only drawback being their power. Stutter Drives can, with a highly skilled "pilot", render the entire ship intangible by teleporting constantly in a single place. While making use of Stutter Drives for FTL, the Dimir's make heavy use of Render Shields, which are large clouds of near invisible nanites that protect their users from damage. Render Shields can be used for nearly any size, from infantry to the largest voidcraft. Render Shields are perfect against projectile weaponry but generally fall short against energy-based weapons. Weaponry Dimir Render Weaponry Dimir Render Weaponry are weapons that produce self-replicating nano-machine probes within the large chamber of the gun or on the blade of a sword. The probes were originally meant to assist the augmentation process and to speed up the development of augmentations. However the Nano-Machines ability to render both mechanical and organic targets down to cybernetic materials that can be produced into anything the Dimir might need proved deadly enough to be turned into weapons. The common "callsign" of a Render Weapon is the cybernetic tissue left over from the nano-weapons. Dimir Render Rifle The Dimir Render Rifle is the standard issue weapon for Dimir Warraak. The Render Rifle was designed for medium to short range engagements, has a medium speed assembly rate, and has excellent penetration. The Render Rifle's nano-machines are capable of travelling medium distances to short range distances, are capable of replicating at the average speed, and can "chew' through even heavy infantry armor at an efficient rates. Render Rifles can be modified to have the fastest assembly rate a render weapon can have, but barely efficient consumption rates. Dimir Flayer Rifle The Dimir Flayer Rifle is the Render version of a sniper rifle. The Flayer Rifle was designed for long to medium range engagements, has a low assembly rate, and has near instant penetration. The Nano-Machines for the Flayer Rifle are capable of travelling long range or medium range, are only capable of replicating at a snail pace, and can slice through armor and flesh at nigh instant speeds. Dimir Bulk Rifle The Dimir Bulk Rifle is the heavy version of the Dimir Render Rifle. The Bulk Rifle like it's smaller cousin is designed for medium range firefights, has a slight below average construction rate, and has even better penetration. The Bulk Rifle's nano-machines are capable of travelling even faster then the Render Rifle's nano-machines, can assembly themselves faster then the Flayer Rifle but slower then the Render Rifle, and are capable of even chewing through heavy vehicle armor at slow rates. Dimir Render Cannon The Dimir Render Cannon is the Render version of an RPG. The Render Cannon is designed for long to medium ranged conflicts, has a extremely small production rate, and has better penetration then even the Flayer Rifle. The Nano-Bots for a Render Cannon travel at the same speed as a Flayers, replicate even slower then the Bulk Rifles, and can chew through even heavy vehicles at efficient rates. Dimir Bulk Cannon The Dimir Bulk Cannon is the heavy version of the Dimir Render Cannon. The Bulk Cannon was designed for Golem use only and can be used in any ranged conflicts. The Bulk Cannon has a replication rate slower then that of the Flayer Rifle, and can chew through even superheavy armor. The Nano-bots for a Bulk Cannon travel faster then the average human can react to, replicate slower then even a Snail, and penetrate very efficiently. Dimir Render Blade The Dimir Render Blade is a blade that has been enhanced with the Dimir Nano-Machines. Dimir Render Blades constantly reproduce nano-machines ensuring they will never lose their edge, and some Render Blades can even eat through vehicle armor in a matter of seconds. Most Dimir will have render blades added onto their armor to give them some defense, or some will even remove their fingers and replace them with blades. Armor Standard Dimerka Carapace The Standard Dimerka Carpace is the metal shell that all Dimir have, or had at one point. The Standard Dimerka Carapace has the standard equipment. Such as synthetic systems including the muscular and nervous system. The standard Dimerka carapace isn't meant for combat use, but it can be used in combat as it's primary component enables it to withstand some firepower. Warraak Carapace The Warraak Carapace is the metal carapace that the standard Dimir Warriors use. The Warraak Carapace has superior and more advanced versions of the Standard Dimerka Carapace contains. It's synthetic muscles are stronger, it's shell harder, and it's nervous system far more efficient. The Warraak Carapace also comes with a variety of sensors, targeting and range-finder information and access to the command communications network for the Dimir's unit. Knight Carapace The Knight Carapace is the metal carapace used by the Heavy Infantry of the Dimir Warraak. The Knight Carapace contains advanced versions of the Warraak Carapace. It's Dimerka Shelling has been heavily modified to give it increased durability, their muscles have been increased tenfold to allow them to move within their heavy carapace, and their nervous system remains the same. Slasher Carapace The Slasher Carapace is the metal shell that is used by the Fast Attack Infantry of the Dimir Warraak. The Slasher Carapace has the same durability as the Warraak Carapace, but contains a strange mixture of a nervous and muscular system that gives them lightning speed and reactions. Slasher Carapaces are commonly given blades and advanced augmentations to increase their speed. Skinner Carapace The Skinner Carapace is the carapace used by the Skinner Infantry within the Dimir Warraak. The Skinner Carapace makes use of highly advanced anti-gravity technology to allow them to hover within the air. The Skinner Carapace because of it's floating status has a small muscular system that is only used to lift it's Skinner tentacles and weaponry. The Skinner Carapace has a highly advanced nervous system though that allows them to easy pick out targets and take them out. Golem Carapace The Golem Carapace is the carapace used the superheavy infantry known as Golems. Golem Carapaces is the strongest "infantry" carapace the Dimir can produce. The Golem Carapace gives the user the durability that surpasses even Rhino Armor, and their muscular systems allow them to fight with even the deadly Carnifex. Because of it's size, and the strength and size of the muscular system requires the nervous system to be just basic making Golems slow to move and to react. Vehicles The Dimir makes use of Vehicles in odd ways, their vehicles are in reality gigantic Dimir who have been incorporated into the insides of the vehicles. The Dimiran Vehicles range from large tripods to huge floating dropships to fast and agile fighters. These vehicles make use of larger and more deadlier versions of Render Weaponry. Commonly Vehicles will have some form of nano-shielding or nanite regeneration. Voidcraft The Dimir's voidcraft are highly exotic craft, like the Dimir's vehicles their Voidcraft are actually gigantic titan Dimir who have been integrated into their control systems. Dimir Voidcraft are lightly armored, fast moving, and shielded by nanite clouds. Dimir Voidcraft also make use of Render Weaponry in all forms, including weapon batteries and huge cannons. Dimir Ripper The Dimir Ripper Voidcraft is the smallest form of ship in the Dimiran Armada. Rippers are effective in both strafing ground targets and shooting down enemy craft. Rippers are armed with twin render rifles capable of firing at extremely high rates for taking out light craft and ground troops and a light render cannon for destroying larger targets but at the cost that it can only be fired once about every thirty seconds. Rippers are lightly armored for interceptors and rely on their speed and firepower to be efficient. Dimir Ravanger The larger cousin of the Ripper, Ravanger are craft designed in striking enemy ships and heavy ground attack. Ravanger can be equipped with a range of armaments for taking out different types of enemies, the standard issue armament is multiple render batteries and a render cannon turret located on the underside of the craft, Ravangers like their smaller cousins rely on their shields and agility to stay alive. Dimir Herald The largest Dimir craft capable of both space and atmospheric travel, Herlads are used for deploying sizable amounts of Dimir forces. Armed with multiple bulk cannons and render batteries aswell as extremely thick nanite shields, Heralds are mobile fortresses capable of massive destruction, if the enemy doesn't have weaponry capable of shooting it down. While heavily armed and shielded, Herlads are the slowest Dimir craft and are suspect able to AA fire and enemy interceptors, as dropships are often a prime target for enemy fire due to the troops, most Heralds will have a full squadron of Shredders guarding them. Heralds commonly carry huge amounts of Dimir Warraak. Dimir Ghost The smallest spaceship capable of FTL travel in the Dimir Warraak, Ghosts are designed for reconnaissance purposes whether it be gathering data on enemy fleets or scouting ahead for suitable colonial planets. Sporting extremely light armor and only a couple of render turrets, Ghosts are designed not for the battle but rather for discretion. A powerful bio-reactor gives the ghost notable high speeds and enough power for their stealth field generators. Dimir Destroyer The Destroyer is a quick and versatile attack ship that makes up a significant part of the Dimirs fleets. While quite small and classed as an escort vessel, Destroyers are deadly enough to larger ships with their bulk turrets and render batteries allow Destroyers to destroy or cripple ships many times its size. Outfitted with multiple render batteries on the portside and a single large bulk cannon that runs the whole length of the ship fires out the bow while multiple render turrets protect the ship from enemy bombers and interceptors. Dimir Cruiser The backbone of the Dimir Warraak, Cruisers are armed with heavy bulk cannons, multiple render batteries, and bristled with light render turrets. Like most Dimrr voidships the Cruiser has a lower than average armor and is able to cause alot of damage with its offensive weaponry but can't take much damage. Aswell as its weaponry, Cruisers also hold large hanger bays capable of launching out squadrons of smaller voidcraft for supporting troops on the ground, harassing enemy warships or for dog fighting with enemy attack craft. Its heavy render batteries have proven useful for surface bombardment while its pulse batteries are capable of striking enemy ships at considerable distances. Dimir Dreadnought The centerpiece of any Dimir Warraak, the Dreadnoughts closest equivalent is the Imperial Battleship and is equally as dangerous. Kitted out with multiple heavy render cannons, entire batteries of bulk cannons and countless render batteries. Having the thickest shield of any average Dimir Voidcraft the Dreadnought is the most suited for both offence and defense, but in the nature of Dimuir ships it is only its lack of armor that is its weakness. Dreadnoughts are capable of sending out hundreds of smaller craft. Being able to hold thousands of troops and vehicles, Dreadnoughts are fully able to launch planetary invasions on lesser protected worlds by themselves. Dreadnoughts also have a powerful render lance at the bow of the vessel capable of slicing through enemy ships at close range. While the render batteries are extremely effective at surface bombardment with the render cannons for hitting enemy vessels at range. Hundreds of smaller turrets are found all across the exterior for shooting down enemy starcraft while launching out its own craft to deal with threats such as that. Unit List HQ Grand Archite Grand Archites are the highly successful leaders of an Architas. They commonly are leaders of Architas that have existed since the Dimir became what they are to this day. Though they have no real greater authority over "lesser" Archites, Grand Archites find that their Architas are commonly filled with better equipment and more Warraak as their technological advantage over smaller Architas allow them to be more "expensive" in their Architas. When on the field of battle Grand Archites are commonly equipped with highly advanced render weaponry, along with Nanite Shields and Armor. Archite The standard leader of an Architas. Archites are Dimir who have proven themselves worthy of ensuring Mother Dimira's future survival. Archites have no other thought in their head except on how they can efficiently and quickly bring about Mother Dimira's continued survival. They lead their forces straight from the battlefield, preferring to lead by example. Like their fellow Warraak, Archites stride into battle with render weapons of advanced designs, and nanite armor. Arkor Lord Arkor Lords are Dimiran Psykers who have proven themselves worthy of leading their fellow Dimiran Psykers into battle. Like all Dimiran Psykers, Arkor Lords have been augmented to increase their psychic potential and to lessen the chance of them turning renegade. Arkor Lords make use of their devastating warp power for weapons, while making use of specially made armor. Sovereign Warraak Sovereign Warraaks are veteran Warraaks who have served within their Architas for nearly as long as their Archite has been in control. Sovereign Warraaks are commonly the leaders of Splinter Cells within an Hell Legion of Dimira, and will lead hundreds or thousands of Dimir Warraak. Unlike Archites, they don't have access to the fully upgraded Render Upgrades, but they do have access to larger amounts of augments then even the Elite Warraak. Elites Arkor Warraak The Arkor Warraak are Dimiran Psykers who have been proven stable enough to use their psychic powers full onslaught. Like their commanding officer, the Arkor Lord, Arkor Warraak arrive on the field of battle using their devastating warp powers and specially made armor. Arkors commonly use augments to increase their psychic abilities and their ability to draw on more warp energy. Revenant Warraak The Revenants are Warraak who have become obsessed with the idea of being able to sneak up upon their targets and kill them with a single silent blow. Their metal hides have been augmented to allow light to bent around the Revenant and to act as jammers to prevent auspexs from locating the Revenant. Revenants commonly prefer close quarters combat with their Render Blades, but some will make use of long ranged render weaponry. Senior Warraak Senior Warraak are Warraak who have served many cycles with the Warraak of the Architas. They are the elites, the veterans, and the mentors. Senior Warraak commonly train the younger Warraak in the arts of combat, and will commonly lead entire squads into battle. Unlike their younger Warraak, Seniors have the ability to gain greater and more powerful augments. Troops Synthetic Warraak Synthetic Warraak are non-Dimiran Soldiers. Such as Orks, Tau, or Humans who have been transformed like a Dimir into a twisted cybernetic version of life. Because of their non-Dimiran status, Synthetic Warraak are considered trash among the Warraak and are generally equipped only with the Standard Carapace and a basic Render Rifle. Warraak Warraak are the "standard" Dimiran Soldiers. What makes them stand out from each other, and other races' soldiers, are that they are radically different when it comes to their individual augments. Some Warraak might have increased speed or strength, or they might perceive the world slower then it actually is. Not only do Warraak vary in augments, they vary in weaponry as well. All Warraak will carry multiple render grenades, but their primary weapon can range anywhere from a Render Rifle to the Render Cannon. All Warraak wear some type of Warraak Carapace. Skinner Warraak Skinners are Warrak who have become obsessed with the notion of being able to mark an opponent as theirs, and kill them in one shot. Skinners are those Warrak who serve as Snipers and would never lower themselves to use weapons that couldn't reach extreme ranges. They make use of the Flayer Rifle and the majority of Skinners make use of the Grade Five Carapace. Because of their use of the Skinner Carapaces, Skinners can also be considered "jump infantry". Heavy Infantry Knight Warraak Knights are Warraak who have forsaken the lighter armor of their fellow Warraak and have joined the ranks of heavy Infantry. Knights make use of generally heavier equipment, such as render cannons or bulk rifles while making use of the Knight Carapace. Knights generally are in charge of taking care of heavy infantry and lightly armored crafts with their heavier equipment. Generally Knights are on the path to becoming Golems. Golem Warraak Golems are the heaviest infantry that the Dimir can throw onto the battlefield, and should be in a class entirely on their own. Golems are superheavy Dimir who stand at the height of the deadly tyranid carnifex. Golems make use of Bulk Cannons or the superheavy Dimiran Render Rifle. Golems are generally far more rare then other Dimiran Warraak because of the amount of time it takes to put a Dimir inside a Golem Carapace. Fast Attack Flayer Warraak Flayers are Warraak who have become obsessed with the idea of close quarters combat. Their nervous systems have been augmented to increase their reaction time and to allow them to blitz their opponents. Their hands have been replaced with large nanite claws. Their armor will regularly have blades attached to their armor to give them that deadly edge they need in CQC. Tearers make heavy use of the Slasher Carapace. History Coming soon. Notable Members Coming soon. Quotes About Category:Xenos Species Category:Mercenaries Category:Planetary Factions Category:Merchants